Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Raze)
Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法, Rai no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Lightning. Description A type of Magic which allows Reiki to incorporate the element of lightninginto her body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. Reiki is capable of producing various amounts of lightning from her body in order to attack her opponents. The spells of this magic are capable of paralyzing an opponent, causing immense pain in the process. Since Reiki is a Third Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer, having been taught by a Dragon and having Lacrima implanted into her body, her lightning's voltage can far surpass that of the previous generations. With this in mind, Reiki able to regulate the voltage of her electricity, with a maximum of 200 million volts. She is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching distant places by turning into pure lightning. With this Magic, she is also capable of jump-starting her heart after it has stopped, as long as her body is intact. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, allows Reiki to consume external sources of electricity and lightning to restore her body and replenish her strength reserves. However, this won't work for lightning they produced themselves, which is why she commonly uses lightning produced by Ryuga's Weather Magic in order to bolster her own strength. Spells Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): The Lightning Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of lightning. Reiki gathers lightning in her mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping Reiki's next attack. By moving her head around as she casts it, Reiki can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, enabling her to hit enemies that may not be in her direct path. Lightning Dragon's Talon '(雷竜のタロン, ''Rairyū no Taron): Channeling lightning into the palms of either of her hands, Reiki is able to form a spear-like weapon that can be thrown much like a javelin. Due to the electricity of the lightning, the spear is able to pierce through most defenses, often electrocuting the target in the process. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. Reiki can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. '''Lightning Dragon's Wing (雷竜の翼, Rairyū no Tsubasa): Much like other Dragon Slayers, Reiki is able to reproduce a wing attack. By outstretching her arm, she is capable of coating it in lightning, in the form of a small wing that she can smash into her opponents. With this spell Reiki is able to form an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it extends into incredible distances and can even bend to avoid obstacles. *'Lightning Dragon's Wing-beat' (雷竜の羽ばたき, Rairyū no Habataki): By heating the air around her or her allies with her Lightning Dragon Slayer abilities, Reiki is able to cause the surrounding area to violently explode into a thunder clap. This spell is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. Lightning Dragon's Spark (雷竜の火花, Rairyū no Hibana): This spell allows Reiki to create a wave of electricity from her hands. She is capable of varying its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. However, the stronger the voltage of the spell, the lower the accuracy becomes. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer * Heavy Thunder: Dragon Tornado (万雷:龍竜巻, Banrai: Ryū Tatsumaki): With this spell, Reiki will raise her body high into the air and form lightning all around her body. The current will be contained within and around Reiki's form, allowing her to maneuver in any way she pleases. As the lightning starts forming around her body, it will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon's head and will cover the area in front of Reiki. It will then strike out against her opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex, electrifying them the entire time. Even if the attack does not directly connect with Reiki's foe, the sheer amount of lightning stored within this single spell can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. *'Heavy Thunder: Nebula Supplement' (万雷:星雲補足, Banrai Seiun no Hosoku): Pressurizing air molecules around the local area and then wrapping each cluster created with her Magical Aura, Reiki is able to create sparks of electricity. Wrapping the created lightning around her body, Reiki can first enhance her own abilities before condensing and further heating the crafted lightning into the form of plasma spheres. The spheres of plasma then float about Reiki's body gathering energy from various sources in the environment, awaiting the command to attack the opponent. With a simple motioning of the hand, Reki can direct this spell to soar through the air and impact the opponent and because of the heated energy located in the plasma; when this spell comes into contact with the opponent, it causes their blood boil much like the high frequency waves of a microwave oven. Lightning God Dragon Spells Frozen Lightning Dragon Slayer Spells * Frozen Lightning Dragon's Birth (冷雷竜の出産, Hyorairyū no Shussan): A combination spell that is utilized after either Reiki has eaten some of Kanami's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic or Kanami has eaten some of Reiki's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. With this spell, the user summons forth a large mass of ice from their mouth that is then electrically charged with Lightning from their hands. As this mass of ice continues to form, it begins to take on the form of a large realistic dragon; with claws, fangs, a large gaping maw, eyes that move, and even a serpentine-like body. This created dragon easily dwarfs most, if not any, opponent, allowing the user to crush their target with the sheer size of the spell alone. When the target is struck by this spell, the temperature of this spell is so cold that it causes the surrounding moisture in the air to almost immediately start to freeze and coupled with the paralyzation effect of the imbued lightning, this spell will ''literally ''stop an opponent dead in their tracks. Category:Lightning Dragon Slayer Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic